History of Future Gohan
by DBZHISTORY
Summary: This takes place in the future timeline and lature gose on to the Cell saga
1. Chapter 1 History of Future Gohan

Chapter One: Only one left

Future Gohan and Future Trunks were heading off to fight the andorids.

"I have had enough of these andorids. Its time to finish this once and for all. Future Gohan had said as he turned into a super saiyan."

"He and Trunks had found the andorids in another destoryed city. They landed near the andorids. "Hey look its Gohan. Lets finish him off this time. Andorid 18 had said."

"Trunks let me handle this." Future Gohan had said as he charged at Andorid 17. Both of them going back and forth with each other blow for blow. I have just about had enough of this Future Gohan had said as he did a vanishing move right behind Andorid 17 and charged up a kamehame."

Andorid 17 slowly turned around and saw Gohan's blast head right for him. Andorid 17 then covered himself for the blast. Just then Andorid 18 had appeared. "Lets work at this together. Andorid 18 had said as she and Andorid 17 had come right for Gohan kicking him down like he was nothing."

"Leave Gohan alone! Future Trunks had said as he charged at Andorid 18 and kicked her into a smash pile of buildings. I will not stand for this you will stop hurting my friend. Future Trunks had said charging for Andorid 18 as his hair started to glow a bright yellow."

Just then Andorid 18 jumped out of the buildings and caught a hold of Trunks's neck and started to chock him. "Now die you worm. Andorid 18 had said as she threw him into the sky about to fire an energy blast to kill him."

"O no Trunks. Future Gohan had said as he rushed to Andorid 18 and kicked her away from Trunks. Don't worry I will get you out of here. Future Gohan had said as he picked up Trunks and ran away with Trunks in his arms."

Both andorids took for the sky and started to blast all over where Gohan was running off to. Gohan hid behind a building that had not fell yet. "Lets take a few pod shots we might get lucky and get him. Andorid 17 had said as he and Andorid 18 fired a huge exploshin of energy all over the city. All right lets look all over the city we might find where he is hinding. Andorid 17 had said as he and Andorid 18 flew to the sky to find out where Trunks and Gohan were."

Gohan than lefted up the building over him. He only had one arm. The other arm was broken. Trunks was out cold near the break of death. As Future Gohan grawled to Trunks he took out the bag with sensu beans in it. "Only one left. Now Gohan what would your father do. Future Gohan had said as he crawled to Trunks to give him the last sensu bean."

"There you are. Andorid 17 had said as he blasted Trunks and killed him."

"No Trunks! What have I done. I was suppose to protect you, but I failed. I will not let your death go uncounted for. Future Gohan had said as he ate the last sensu bean.

Will Gohan stand a chance against the andorids, or will Gohan fall to them as well.


	2. Chapter 2 History of Future Gohan

Chapter Two: Only one left part 2

Gohan had just witnessed Trunks death. "I will protect the future. Future Gohan had said as he turned into a super saiyan. Now its time to finish you no good andorids once and for all. I will kill you! Future Gohan had yelled out as his power rose and rose. I have had enough of this. Future Gohan had said as he did a vanishing move right behind the andorids."

"Darn it. Where did he go? Andorid 18 had said as she and Andorid 18 looked all around for Gohan."

Gohan then appeared right behind the andorids and kicked them into the rumble of the city. "Enough! Lets end this. Future Gohan had said as he charged up a kamehame. KA! ME! HA! ME! Future Gohan had started as he was about to release his attack."

The andorids covered themselfs for impact.

"Now say goodbye. Future Gohan had said as he fired his attack. HA! As the blast came towards the andorids, it had hit them head on. Finially, its all over. Future Gohan had thought. He then looked up. No thats impossibile. Future Gohan had said."

"We will not be killed. Never. And now its time you said goodbye. Andorid 17 had said as he and Andorid 18 charged at Gohan."

Both andorids were kicking Gohan around like he was nothing. Andorid 17 then kicked Gohan into the sky. Andorid 18 above him kicked him right back down to the ground. "Enough. Lets end him sis. Andorid 17 had said as Gohan's body fell and smash down into the hard ground."

Both andorids flew above where Gohan was lying. "No I will not die. Future Gohan had said as he flew up and kicked both andorids in the stomac. Gohan then flew as high as he could. Now take this. Future Gohan had said."

"What is he up to? Andorid 17 had said as he looked up."

"Solar flare! Future Gohan had yelled as a huge bright flash covered the andorids so they couldn't see. Niws my chance to get out of here. Future Gohan had said as he flew off. I don't like running from these andoirds, but its looks like even I don't have a chance against, but I will one day and I will avenge Trunks and everyon else the andorids have killed. Future Gohan had said to himself."

"He got away again. Thats it, next time we see him, we don't give him a chance to get away. Andorid 17 had said to Andorid 18."

Back at Capsule corp. Bulam was working on making a time machine. "Alright Gohan, in about a 2 years you can go to the past and warn everyone about the andorid attack. Future Bulam had said."

Bulam was working on a time machine. Will it work? And if so will the Z Fighters in the past be able to handle the andorids better then the future timeline did or will everyone fall?


	3. Chapter 3 History of Future Gohan

Chapter Three: End of Namek

Back in the present, Goku had been fighting Frieza for several hours now. Goku had witnessed his best friend's death. He was not going to let Frieza get away with what he did. Frieza had cut himself in half with his own attack. "Well Frieza it looks like this is the end. Namek is about to exploed and I need to get out of here. Now you and die along with this planet. Goku had said walking away. I have enough of this I'm going home. Goku had said."

"Wait please don't leave me here to die. Please. I'm so sorry for what I did, but you can't let me die here. You can't. Frieza had said."

"How many people have asked you for mercy. 100th's. 1,000th's. What gives you the right. Goku had said. Darn it. Goku said to himself as he gave Frieza some energy so Frieza could get of the planet before it exploses. There I gave you some of my own energy. Now bye. Never do bad things again. Goku had said as he took off for Frieza's ship."

"You can't just leave. Frieza had said. I will not be killed. You here he monkey. No one beats me, no one comes close, put this in your book. I am the ruler of the galaxy. I will never, ever be defeated. Frieza had said as he fired a huge blast of evergy towards Goku."

Goku had looked down and saw the blast. "YOU FOOL! Goku had said as he fired a kamehame right threw Frieza's attack, going right for Frieza. Now die! Goku had said as he blast hit Frieza full force. Now its time I get out of here. Goku had said as he took off for Frieza's ship."

Goku had made it to Frieza's ship. He ran to the controll room. Goku had hit the start button when the ship caught fire. Goku then flew out of the ship as he saw the ship fall into the planet's core. "Now what do I do. Goku had said as he new the planet was about to exploed.

"NOOOOOOO! Goku had shouted as the planet Namek had exploed into nothingness. Goku was gone without a trace. Goku had died in the exploshin.

Can Goku be brought back to life? And if not can the Z Fighters take on their next enemy or well they end up getting killed by their new threat?


	4. Chapter 4 History of Future Gohan

Chapter Four: Frieza's Return

It had been 2 and a half years since Goku had defeated Frieza. He was brought back to life with the Namek's dragon balls. Yet Goku Could feel a strange energy level, yet he knew who it was. He told his friends and they all took off for where the stranger was going to land.

"Finally I'm here. So this is what they call Earth. Looks like a stupit planet to me. Frieza had said."

Goku and his friends had saw Frieza standing there. "Kakorat! I thought you killed Frieza. You mean to tell me you spared him. Vegeta had said yelling at Goku."

"Never mind that Vegeta. Goku had said. Hey you guys stay here. I will finish Frieza once and for all. Goku had said. And Vegeta you come with me. Goku had said as he and Vegeta went down to the ground and greeted Frieza."

"So your alive. Monkey. I thought you would have died along with the planet. Frieza had said with a smile on his face. And another thing I have been rebulit thanks to my father and now I will finish you and Vegeta so the saiyan race is gone for good. Frieza had said as he pointed a death ball right at Goku and Vegeta and released it. The blast had it them as smoke flew into the sky. That was to easy. Frieza had said as laughed."

As the smoked cleared Frieza saw Goku and Vegeta were both super saiyans and unharmed. "So Frieza you ready to die. Goku had said charging up a kamehame and Vegeta charging up a new attack witch he called Big Bang Attack."

Just then a blast came from behind Frieza and went right threw him and killed him. Goku and Vegeta were in shock as they saw Frieza fall to the ground. They stopped their blast and look all over. They could feel a huge power level rising. They then saw a bright yellow haired man. He wore the same thing Goku did. They then flew to the man.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a moment Goku. Alone. The stranger had said."

Goku had flew off a good distence from the others. "Alright Goku I have something to say, but you may not believe me. The stanger had said."

"But your my son. I would belive anything you told me. Goku had said. I knew just from looking at you. The only thing I don't get is how, why are there two Gohan's? Goku had asked."

What else well Goku find out? Well Goku end up dying, or well something else end up happening?


	5. Chapter 5 History of Future Gohan

Chapter Five: In 3 years Time

"I'm from the future dad. I have been going threw a hard time, but I do have a question for you. Are you able to transform into a super saiyan at will? Future Gohan had asked."

Goku then turned into as super saiyan right in front of his future son. "Great. Future Gohan had said as Goku went back to his basic form. Alright dad. I came here to tell you a message. Future Gohan had said. In 3 years time on May 12 on an island southwest of soth city at 10:00 a.m, two andorids well show themselfs. They well destory everthing. Future Gohan had said. I tryed to fight them off, but they were to strong. I barley got out of the fight with my life. Future Gohan had said."

"Wait what about the others. Why would you go into a fight all alone? Goku had asked."

"They can't help. Their dead. Their all dead. Father in 3 years I'm the only warrior left. Vegeta, Piccolo, Tein, Krillin, Yamcha, Chatuz, and even Trunks, Vegeta's child were all killed. I tryed to protect Trunks well it was just me and him, but I failed. Future Gohan had said."

"Wait. Son, what me, do the andorids get to me as well? Goku had asked."

"No they don't. Not to long from now your going to catch a heart virus. Your going to die. Future Gohan had said. But thats one of the main reasons I came here, Future Gohan had said as he gave Goku a a cure to use well he gets sick and then he well be fine. And I need to stay in your time for a while untill I'm strong enough to handle the andorids in my time. And by the way, Vegeta's kid came form him and Bulam getting married, so don't tell them, I have a feeling another half saiyan child well come in hand in the future. Future Gohan had said."

Goku had then flew back to his friends and told them what was going to happen.

It had been 3 years since Future Gohan had warned everyone about the andorids attack. Everyone meant on the island where the andorids were to attack. Goku, Vegeta, and Future Gohan were all super saiyans. They were all ready for the fight to come.

Just then Bulam came in her motercar and came out. "Here you guys, I ran into Korn and he told me to give you these sensu beans. Bulma had said as she threw them to Krillin."

"Thanks Bulam, but who's the baby's father you got there. Is it Yamcha? Krillin had said."

Goku then came over to to the baby. "The lucky father is Vegeta. And the baby's name is Trunks. Goku had said."

Just then a huge exploshin had happened over the city. "You guys I forgot to say this, they are andorids so we can't sence their energy. Future Gohan had said as everyone took off to find the andorids.

Well they find the andorids? Who well find them first? And who ever does, can they hold their own against the andorids long enough for the other Z Fighters to help? Or well they all fall one by one like Future Gohan's timeline had?


	6. Chapter 6 History of Future Gohan

Chapter Six: Andorid showdown

All the Z Fighters were looking for the andorids. Yamcha had found them first. One to look like a fat clown and the other and old man who look like Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero then graped Yamcha by his throat and started to choke him. Has Yamcha was being choke, the andorid then blasted Yamcha to death. All the other Z Fighters flew off to where they Yamcha was killed

"Yamcha! No! Goku had shouted. You two come with me. Goku had said as he and the others flew off a good distence from the city."

One of the andorids had stop for a second and blased the city behind him and nothing was left. "Thats it! Goku had said as he punched the andorid in the face and caused him to go flying to the blow up city.

The andorid then flew up to Goku. "I am Dr. Gero or Andorid 20. The andorid had said. Andorid 19 kill him. Dr. Gero had said."

Goku then was blasted with an energy blast that knocked him to the water below him. "This dosen't make any sence. Goku should have been able to take that head on. Piccolo had said."

Goku then charged up a kamehame right at the Andorid 19. Yet the andorid absorbed the blast with the pom of his hand. The andorid then graped Goku by his throt and started to absorb his energy. Goku was out of power and back to his basic form. As the andorid then fired an energy blast right at Goku's falling body. Future Gohan then defected the blast and got hold of Goku.

"Don't worry dad. I will take things from here. Future Gohan had said as he threw his father's body to piccolo. "No one interfear. Future Gohn had said as he then graped Andorid 19 arms and pulled them right off. Now die you piece of crap. Future Gohan had said as he then kicked the andorid to to water below and charged up a kamehame. KA! ME! HA! ME! HA! Future Gohan had said as he did a vanishing move right behind Andorid 19's falling body and blasted it out of existence."

Future Gohan then told everyone that these are not the andorids of his time. Why didn't Goku take the medince I gave him? Future Gohan had asked? Present time Gohan the took Goku back home to take the medince. Dr. Gero then took off for the moutains. "It looks like I need to wake up Andorid 17 and Andorid 18. Dr. Gero had said to himself."

Everyone then went to the moutanins to find out where Dr. Gero was hideing. Can they stop him from waking up the andorids? Do they even have a chance against the andorids? Or well they all end up dying? And what well happen to Goku?


	7. Chapter 7 History of Future Gohan

Chapter Seven: Goodbye Goku

The Z Fighters could not find were Dr. Gero was. They then saw an exploshin near the tallest moutain. They all flew towards it. Two figures stood there. They then fired ernergy blast all over the place, having the Z Fighters go like crazy to block them.

"Are those the andorids of your time? Piccolo had asked."

"Yes the are. Future Gohan had said."

Vegeta then charged at one of the andorids, who's name was Andorid 17. Vegeta then went back and forth with this andorid for about 2 minutes, when all of a sudden the andorid had knocked Vegeta to the ground and out cold.

"That was to easy. Andorid 17 had said."

Back at Goku's house. Goku was about to die. His virus attacking his heart was getting worst and worst. "I'm sorry honey and Gohan, but it looks like I have to go for now, I'm sorry Goku had said as he had died.

Back at the fight were Andorids were. Everyone had saw Vegeta fall to the andorids like it was nothng. "The only one who was strong enough to take on the andorids was Future Gohan.

"Where out of here. Just give Vegeta a sensu bean to help. We are off to find Goku and kill him. Andorid 17 had said as he and Andorid 18 left to find Goku."

Future Gohan then told everyone to stay behind and he will take on the andorids. Future Gohan then flew towards his house, knowing were it was, and the andorids not knowing, he got there really fast. He then knock on the door. Chi Chi had answered it in tears.

"What's wrong mom? Future Gohan had asked."

"Goku is dead. Chi Chi had said in saddness."

Future Gohan then ran into the house and found Goku dead. He then had punched a giant hole in the house wall. "I have failed again. Even in the past I still fail. Future Gohan had said in tears. Mom I want you to leave. The andorids are coming and I need you to get out of here before they get here. Future Gohan had said."

Just then the andorids had arrivied. They then saw Goku's wife walk out the door to her car. "Die old woman. Andoird 17 had said as he fired an energy blast right threw Chi Chi, killing her insantly."

Future Gohan then walk out the door. "No mother! Future Gohan had said as he then ran to his mother. Thats it! I'm threw playing around. Now die Future Gohan had said as he turned into a super saiyan.

"Gohan! A voice had said in Future Gohan's head. Look son. You can do this. Show those andorids what your really made of. The voice was Goku's. He was encouraging his son to take on the andorids."

Future Gohan then charged at the andorids. Andorid 17 the blasted one of his arms right off. "Now for the other one. Andorid 17 had said.

Can Future Gohan take on the andorids? Does he even have a chance against them? Well he too end up dying, finshing everyone from his own time? Or well he find his own way to beat the andorids for good himself?


	8. Chapter 8 History of Future Gohan

Chapter Eight: Vegeta vs Andorid 18

Future Gohan had charged for Andorid 17. Both of them going back at each other, blow for blow. Future Gohan then puched a hole going right threw Andorid 17. Andorid 17 had then fallen to the ground, unable to move.

"Now say goodbye. Future Gohan had said as he then blasted Andorid 17 with a kamehame."

Andorid 17 then was killed. Andorid 18 then knocked Gohan to the ground. "You stuip kid. Andorid 18 then blasted Gohan with 100th's of enery blast. Andorid 18 then laughed. You think you can kill my brother just like that and get away with it. Andorid 18 had said as she then punched a hole right threw him, causing him to spit out blood. Andorid 18 the fired an energy blast into Future Gohan's body."

Gohan had screamed in pain. Just then an enregy blast came from the distence and blasted Andorid 18 right off of Future Gohan. It was Vegeta. "Gohan here take this. Vegeta had said as he tossed Gohan a sensu bean."

"Thanks Vegeta. Future Gohan had said."

As the sensu bean had healed Gohan's injuries. Gohan then stood up. "Listen up vegeta. Future Gohan had said. The only ones who have a chance against these andorids are me and you. My dad is dead to do the heart virus. I don't understand why the medince didn't work, but all I know is we have to stop this andorid. I have already beaten Andorid 17, but my body is still to injured from my battle with Andorid 18. You need to watch yourself. This Andorid is not a joke. She will kill anyone in her path. No matter what the cost. Future Gohan had said as he transfered all of his energy to Vegeta. Keep on your toes alright. Futuer Gohan had said."

Vegeta then transformed into a super saiyan. Andorid 18 then got back up. "So your the one who did that to me. It looks like I have to kill you too. Works for me. All of you need to die. Andorid 18 had said as she then fired and energy blast right at Gohan."

Vegeta the went right infront of the blast. The andorid then laughed. "It looks like you will die first Vegeta. Andorid 18 had said laughing."

Vegeta was right behind the andorid. He then fired an new attack on the andorid. "FINAL FLASH. Vegeta had shouted as he fired a huge exploshin that had kill Andorid 18 in a flash. Vegeta had then falled to his knee."

"Vegeta are you alright? Future Gohan had asked."

"Yeah...I'm...Fine. Vegeta had said out of breath. So Kakorat is... dead? Vegeta had said."

"Yeah, but the luncky thing for you is you can just wish him back to life with the new Namek's dragon balls. I can't however because there is no way to get there in my time. Future Gohan had said."

Just then a huge explosin had happen in Goku's house and nothing was left. Gohan and Vegeta look up and saw a fingure in the distence. "What is that thing? Vegeta had asked."

"I'm an andorid from the future. My name is Cell. Gohan we have a fight to finsh. I told you that you were stronger than me and I would absorb the andorids and I did when you left. So the andorids in your time are gone, but this time you won't survive against me. Its time to put an end to this and make sure that there is no body who survived in your time. Now die kid! Cell had said"

Future Gohan was i too much shock to move. Could this really be the end of everything? Or will Gohan find a way to get even stronger to stop Cell, before its to late?


End file.
